Death or Roamnce?
by SharpKc
Summary: This is my One-Shots on my characters! First I write a romance, then the next chapter will be one of the characters death, or more romance. Keep reading to find out! Review and follow for more!
1. RiaXBrad

**This is how this works. I will write a one-shot romance for a couple, then the next chapter will either have a continue romance, or death. Keep reading to find out.**

**This is a one-shot from a forum I am on. Go check it out if you want, its called Camp Half-Blood Demi-Gods. So go check it out =)**

**RiaXBrad**

**Riad**

Ria sat by the strawberry fields, humming 'Gold Rush,' by Ed Sheeran. She was slightly swaying as she did with a smile.

Ria's voice was sweet like honey, but raspy and smooth. People said she was pretty good for the daughter of Eros.

"Hey," Brad smiled as he walked over to her with his guitar, he started to play a few notes with a smile. Ria would sing while Brad would play his guitar. Together, they were amazing.

"How's your new song going?" Ria asked him, knowing he was creating a new romantic song.

Brad chuckled and streamed the strings on his acoustic guitar. "Pretty well, thank you for asking." He smiled.

Ria smiled back, she giggled as she asked: "Can you play Gold Rush?" She asked. They had played this song many times, she knew it by heart now.

"Of course." Brad smiled as he started playing smoothly. Ria started singing with a bright smile. Brad smiled and joined in with her, harmonizing, smiling at her brightly. He loved hearing her voice.

Ria laughed when they finished, smiling and giggling. She leaned on him as they walked to the beach, smiling and blushing brightly.

Brad smiled as they walked toward the dock, the sun was almost setting on the waves. Brad looked down at Ria, she was very small for her age.

Ria was only 4'8 and she was 16. Brad was 5'6 and he was 17.

She smiled back, looking up at him. Her crystal blue eyes were shinning in the sunlight, her beautiful cocoa hair was waving in the wind as they shared this moment.

Brad smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. This moment was perfect, the sun, the waves, everything was perfect.

Ria was a little surprised, but then kissed him back, blushing and smiling. This was her first kiss, and she was liking it.

Brad broke the kiss and smiled goofily. "I-I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"No, your fine." Ria blushed brightly.

"Your not bad." Brad chuckled. Ria giggled.

"Oh, shut up." She smiled as she pushed him off the dock and into the water. Brad yelped as he fell, but he didn't come back up.

"Brad?" Ria asked as she knelt down and looking into the foggy water.

"Aha!" Brad laughed as he jumped up and grabbed Ria and dragged her into the water with him.

Ria laughed and splashed him, smiling and giggling. Brad splashed her back with a chuckle.

* * *

Once they were done with their swim, they sat on the sandy beach and talked.

"So," Ria smiled, letting her hair dry in the still setting sun.

"So," Brad chuckled, sitting close to her.

Ria smiled and scooched closer to him. Brad chuckled and put his arm around her. Ria leaned on him with a grin.

"This is nice." She smiled.

Brad looked down at her again with a grin. "It is, isn't it?" Brad smiled.

Ria had to try and reach up, but Brad met her half way as they kissed again, the sun finally setting and the stars appearing in the sky.

This moment was almost magical, like from movies. For Ria it was amazing, she just thought, maybe she was in love with her best friend.

**So what do you think? Death or more Romance? Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. RiaXBrad Death

**Alright, lol sorry I wanted to write more XP **

**RiaXBrad**

**Riad**

The next day, Ria was walking to Brad's cabin, the Apollo cabin. She knocked on the door with a smile.

Brad opened it and smiled brightly. "Hey." He said.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to practice your new song in the woods, you know, were its quiet." Ria suggested with a smile, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Sure! Let me grab my guitar." Brad said as he walked back in his room and snatched his tan guitar from its stand.

Ria and Brad walked together, Ria was leaning on Brad as they held hands. He was smiling like a fool and Ria was blushing like crazy.

Once they were in the middle of the woods, Ria sat down on a large stump. Brad sat down on the ground, across from her.

"Ready?" She asked him with a smile. Brad nodded as he tuned his guitar.

Ria started singing sweetly, little did she know, they were being watched...

The hellhound was creeping silently around them, licking its lips with a wicked grin, claws unsheathed and sharp.

Ria kept singing, her voice blocked all sounds of the hellhound as it slowly creeped towards them.

Ria's singing suddenly turned into a loud shriek as the hellhound leaped on her, barking and growling, teeth showing. Ria was screaming her head off, she wasn't a fighter at all and this wasn't a good way to start training.

"Ria!" Brad yelled. He wasn't a fighter either, he just loved play guitar. He dropped his guitar and took out his sword, not knowing what to do with it.

"Brad!" Ria screamed. "Help!" She cried. The hellhound snarled and bit down into Ria's shoulder, close to her neck. Ria screamed out in pain, trying to push off the beast.

"Get off of her!" Brad yelled as he jabbed his sword at the hellhound. It was to quick. The hellhound dodged out of the way and smacked the sword away.

Brad backed up slowly, looking at Ria with worry.

She wasn't moving, just laying down, blood oozing out from her shoulder. Slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Brad was breathing heavily, terrified for her. Brad wasn't paying attention when the hellhound leaped on him, tackling him with a loud growl.

Ria saw him get tackled and got to her feet, full of edrenilen. She ran at the giant dog and slammed into it before it was about to bit into Brads neck.

Ria fell back on the ground with a groan. She was losing so much blood, she was dizzy and her eyelids felt heavy.

"Ria!" Brad yelled as he ran to her. He grabbed her arm and started running, Ria ran with him. She knew she was slowling him down, but didn't want him to leave her.

The hellhound snarled loudly and chased after them. It swatted at Ria's leg, tripping her. Ria fell with a gasp, the wind knocked out of her.

Brad had his sword and charged at the beast, slamming into it and stabbing it through the heart. The hellhound shrieked as it turned to dust.

"Let's go!" Brad said as he ran to Ria, but she wasn't moving, her eyes closed. "Ria.." Brad said softly as he knelt by her. "Stop playing around, your losing blood, we need to go!" Brad yelled. Ria didn't move, her tan skin was slowly paling.

Brad tried to feel her pulse, but there was nothing. "Ria! Stop it! It isn't funny!" Brad yelled, he was now in tears. "Please Ria.. Stop.." Brad cried. He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her. "Please Ria.." He cried, "don't go.." He told her, not breaking the hug.

He was soaking her bright pink T-shirt with tears. A chunk of her shoulder was missing from the hellhound. "This is all my fault!" Brad cried. He brushed his fingers through her hair as he cried. "I wasn't brave! I could've saved you Ria!" He told her. "We would be laughing, singing, being happy!" He murmured.

* * *

Brad stood at Ria's funeral. It was raining, dark clouds filled the sky.

Brad stood by her tomb stone. He sat down in the rain and took out his guitar, setting it by her stone. That's when he remembered all of the fun they had.

The beach, singing, growing up together. He then cried, missing her.

Brad slowly started singing 'All Of Me," in sorrow, thinking of her as he cried.


End file.
